Scarlett Booth
Character was originally created by Kate, then adopted by Sarah. Appearance & Personality Scarlett is a petite, long-haired redhead with green eyes. She's sweet and rather innocent, sometimes flighty, but she is not a ditz, and is in fact quite intelligent. Although not a push-over, she only fights when she has to. Scarlett is modeled sometimes by Rachel Hurd-Wood, and sometimes by Amy Adams, because her current player can't make up her mind which one she should stick with. Coincidentally, Amy Adams is also the model for another character that Scarlett recently met--Sarah not even making the connection until after the characters had met. Backstory & Plot Scarlett is the granddaughter of John Wilkes Booth, and the daughter of Fitzwilliam Booth and Katie Scarlett Booth. She doesn't remember much of her life, unfortunately--she awoke in the infirmary with a nasty head injury and amnesia. She befriended Isa, one of the nurses there, and the older woman took in the girl who at the time was an orphan. Inspired by Isa, Scarlett went to school to study nursing, earning the first part of her degree just in time to be called in to help in the triage of the most recent revolution. After, she secured a job at the opera house infirmary as one of the resident nurses, helping the patients with their (oftentimes strange) problems. At some point, she managed to gain back a good chunk of her memories, recalling her family members when she ran into Aimee Pontmercy in a cafe. Scarlett hadn't quite worked up the nerve to approach her family yet when she went to a high-society ball and ran into Denis Grenier--a man who turned out to be a werewolf. Although horribly brutalized, Scarlett managed to escape and wound up in the very infirmary she worked at. Over time, she recovered, spending her days studying werewolves and ways to defend herself. All was for naught, however, as Denis tracked her down and finished what he started--killing the poor girl in her bed. As of now, Scarlett wanders Paris as a ghost, trying to re-establish contact with the distraught Isa and tell her that she is all right. So far her wanderings have brought her into contact with Daphne Blake, a former member of the original Scooby-Doo gang, who seems to be able to hear the very real ghost even if she can't see her. Through ghostly possession of Daphne, Scarlett was able to contact Isa and let her friend know that she was all right, and waiting to return to the living world. Scarlett has also made the acquaintance of the psychically gifted Lost, who has also helped her in talking to Isa, both women now able to update each other on any progress they've been making in restoring Scarlett to life. Recently, Scarlett has been hanging about the Bates Motel, drawn there by a disturbing presence and the innocent people that have unwittingly walked into the presence's trap. Scarlett stays, in hopes of helping, though her ability to is limited thanks to her ghostliness. Category:Sue Category:Original Character